Summer Wine
by Lilith's angel
Summary: Ella vio mis espuelas de plata y dijo: "Vamos a pasar el rato..." Kakashi pudo notar ese aire de seguridad en los gestos de la chica, esa libertad exhalando de sus poros. "Debes contarme primero una historia" dijo ella...Todo sobre aquel vino era verdad (Un rencuentro con el mejor de los vinos de la cosecha de verano)


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masahi Kishimoto está historia es sin afán de lucro. La propiedad intelectual de la historia sin incluir a los personajes pertenecen al seudónimo de Lilith's angel

Nota: Historia basada en Summer Wine de Lana del Rey

Capítulo único

+*+*+Summer Wine+*+*+

**..**

**..**

**.**

.

"_**Fresas, cerezas… y el beso de un ángel en primavera.**_

_**Mi vino de verano **_

_**realmente está hecho de todas esas cosas"**_

El verano es la estación más bonita del año. Es la estación en donde nacen los bebés atrasados de primavera, los calurosos hijos del sol y las niñas de la lluvia… o viceversa.

Tómense las cosas como se tomen. El verano es mucho más alegre que la primavera, tan nostálgico como el otoño y de climas tan extremos como el propio invierno.

El verano es sencillamente maravilloso, lleno de recuerdos y dulces épocas, pertenece totalmente a la juventud, a los romances, a la aventura. Por eso se dice que los mejores vinos resultan de esta maravillosa estación

Y ese, ese era el día más caluroso del verano, y se había tornado especialmente fogoso desde el amanecer, el ardiente sol inundaba a todos con sus rayos, el agotamiento y la deshidratación mermaba cada uno de los cuerpos

~*Sakura's pov*~

Un sorbo más a mi inmejorable néctar, creo que más bien ya son varios…pero bueno un sorbo más, sólo un sorbo más a mi precioso vino color bermellón que con su sabor dulce y fresco me permite no resentir tanto el calor del momento. El haber abandonado los ropajes ninja ciertamente es una ayuda, mis ropas actuales achican un poco más el golpe de calor, (apenas unos shorts de mezclilla mostrando mis- _hasta entonces_- blancas piernas, con mis botines beige). Reí ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Era lo más cercano a la felicidad que tenía, incliné mi sombrero al estilo vaquero.

¡Qué curioso! …. Curiosísimo

Cuando era apenas una niña mi padre y yo solíamos acampar en el patio siempre imaginándonos que era un inmenso bosque lleno de peligros, nos refugiábamos bajo una mantas que fungía como tienda de campaña, y entonces me contaba historias tan fantásticas y bohemias sobre unos valientes hombres montados a caballo que no le temían a nada y se dedicaban a instaurar el orden que el sheriff no podía.

_Un sorbo más _

Yo imaginaba todas esas historias, las coloreaba con mis crayolas desgastadas, las evocaba en pequeñas odas en los cielos, y las estrellas me ayudaban a ser los protagonistas.

Me fascinaban esas historias; y yo dormía con una enorme sonrisa soñando con esos lindos cuentos…anhelaba más alá de cualquier deseo sobrecogedor que algún día podría ser tan valiente como cualquiera de esos hombres a caballo

…se me olvidaba que en este mundo ya no había lugar para los vaqueros. El mundo moderno no se permite esa clase de nostalgias…Cuando en verdad lo más cerca que pude llegar fue a enlistarme como ninja.

Mi cabello largo y suelto siendo arrastrado por el inclemente viento, me hizo recordar que tenía asuntos pendientes, guardé mi botella en la bolsa cruzada que solía usar y seguí mi camino

¿Seguir a donde? ¿Hacia dónde, con qué rumbo? … ¿Con qué propósito? No tenía un hogar, todo lo que alguna vez había conocido y llegado a amar se había desvanecido en el aire, como un espejismo en mitad del desierto. Ahora sólo arrastraba los pies hacia una próxima misión, una sin sentido, como todas las demás. Y de pronto, como tantas veces otras, los recuerdos volvían como flashes, fantasmas atormentadores del pasado cercano.

¿Qué me quedaba ahora? "La Guerra" es un poderoso monstruo, un huracán, es igual a la explosión furiosa de un volcán, que se lleva todo consigo. Mi familia había muerto durante el ataque. Durante la guerra, pelee valientemente pero a su término me había quedado sin casa y sin familia

Yo ya no amaba a Sasuke, esa parte mía destinada a amar fervorosamente, irremediablemente se había apagado para siempre. Todo aquel cercano al entorno post-guerra tomó su cauce, se iniciaron nuevas familias, todos tenían a donde volver, alguien que aún les esperaba. Tenían alguien por quien sacudirse las cenizas de sus ropas, dejar de llorar a sus muertos y construir de nuevos sus casas todos… menos yo

Mis amigos poco a poco se fueron alejando: Naruto encontró el amor al lado de su bellísima y siempre dulce Hinata, él y Sasuke se la vivían peleando por el título Hokage, Sai volvió como líder ANBU, y así todos y cada uno de ellos logró hacer una vida aparte. Me alegre por ellos, era más de lo que yo podía pedir, todos los que alguna vez había amado y que por siempre serían parte de mi corazón, ahora estaban seguros y felices. Sin embargo paulatinamente me di cuenta que no encajaba más en la hoja.

Nadie me esperaba ahí, ya no tenía familia y no era imprescindible… Era libre y nada me ataba a esa tierra a la que tanto protegí. Debía buscar mi propio rumbo.

_Un sorbo más_

"ninja trotamundos", Sí bueno, no era todo lo que esperaba peo era una forma de ser libre, trabajar para cualquier aldea que me pudiera contratar. Sí, una caza-recompensas que pagaba su sombrero de vaqueros, y su desgastada camisa campirana atrapando maleantes. Jajaja cuánto se hubiera reído la pequeña Sakura de ella ahora.

…no volví a ver a mis amigos

Sakura's pov end

Ahora tenía que dirigirse al árido camino que la llevaría a la aldea entre las rocas, allí debía atrapar a "la sombra silente" un afamado roba-tesoros, un ninja desertor que se había llevado ya el jarrón de jade del señor feudal de aquellas tierras. Se sentía hipócrita por tener que cazar a un renegado, era como…como cazar a su propia especie. Supuestamente el criminal había sido también un ex soldado de la milicia que solía custodiar el castillo, como quiera que fuera, estaba segura de poder atraparlo.

Pero el calor era tan abrasador que tuvo que buscar algún sitio con sombra, sintió su garganta arder, ese en definitiva no era su clima. Localizó a unos cuantos metros una cantina de bajo nivel, le pareció un lugar encantador para poder pasar el rato, bastante pintoresco.

Entró allí mismo apenas tuvo oportunidad y todas las miradas irremediablemente repararon en ella, y claro ¿qué hacía una tía con apariencia frágil entrando a aquel bar claramente masculino? No le tomó importancia, no era la primera vez que alguien la subestimaba. Entró sin tapujos y se sentó en una silla perteneciente a una mesa pequeña redonda, sobre la que puso a descansar sus botas. Bajó su sombrero y prendió su infaltable tabaco. El cantinero se acercó a ella

-¿Desea algo señorita? – Ella levantó la cabeza, y con su sonrisa más inocentona le dijo…

-Lo más fuerte que tengas cariño- Mientras le guiñaba un ojo. El cantinero se desconcertó, a ella le encantaba confundir a las personas con esas actitudes puritanas y todo su aspecto diciendo lo contrario. Él se retiró y la chica exhaló el humo que venía conteniendo

Un tipo alto y pesado se acercó a su mesa con pasos seguros.

-Hola preciosura ¿Puedo sentarme? – le dijo señalando a la otra silla restante de la mesa, la joven estaba harta de todos esos tipos arrogantes y altaneros, con la bota izquierda ella tiró la silla al suelo. Quería dejarle claro tanto que no era bienvenido, como que no tenía ganas de perder el tiempo en hablar con él

-No lo sé ¿Puedes?- Ni siquiera lo miró

-Linda, deberías ser más amable, no sabes con quien estás hablando- Le sonrió descaradamente, cosa que notó por la variación en su voz, escuchó a dos hombres más sumar sus pasos a los costados del útlimo

-Preciosa, has caso a lo que te dice- dijo uno de ellos, como si en realidad se preocupara por la ojijade. Ella sonrió y apagó su cigarro dispuesta a levantarse.

-Tienes razón.- Dijo ella-No sé quién eres-

Y se dio la media vuelta, no tenía ganas de empezar allí mismo una pelea, debía concentrarse en su próxima misión, era importante, claro importante para los demás, para ella no; ella sólo quería cobrar la jugosa recompensa y poder pasear a sus anchas fuera de ese calor infernal, paseando con su preciado vino, y sus queridos recuerdos. Su lema era "Jamás llamar la atención" .Pero aquel sujeto la haló del brazo hacía si

- ¿A dónde te figuras que vas, preciosa?- La cuestionó lascivamente. Sakura hizo un gesto de repugnancia, como detestaba de verdad a esa clase de tipos

- Pedazo de …-Y cuando estaba a punto de patearle, la puerta se abrió. Y entro él

**Caminé en la ciudad con **

**espuelas de plata que tintineaban**

Todo el local calló de inmediato, aquellos hombres se apartaron de la pelirosa sin decir más. Todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, esa que la chica había interrumpido al entrar. El cantinero, se acercó al nuevo intruso y le escoltó hacia una mesa, allá al rincón apartada de todos. Al volver le trajo a Sakura la bebida que había ordenado antes. Ella la tomó de un solo tajo sin hacer gestos. Miró de reojo a aquellos hombres que la habían atajado y ellos no la miraban ni de reojo ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Tanto miedo inspiraba aquel sujeto?

Tal cambio sumamente brusco no podría ser más que resultado de aquel hombre, y qué pena porque ella no había conseguido verle bien el rostro. Sí, seguramente tendría que estar relacionado con ese hombre. Alto, de tez cubierta, y aura enigmática. Parecía estar sumergido en alguna especie de lectura ¿Quién leía en estos tiempos? Su interés fue cada vez más en aumento. Sus movimientos parecían claros, naturales, nada ensayados pero con una soltura y elegancia natas. Su cabello era gris.

Vio dos cascabeles plateados brillar a la tenue luz del bar y sonrió.

**Una canción que solo **

**había cantado a algunos pocos**

Se acercó sin duda alguna a aquel hombre

-Mucho tiempo ¿Verdad? – y se tomó el trago que estaba destinado para él

-Bastante como puedo ver- le respondió pero no bajo su vista del libro

-Cuando terminó… todo aquello, no te volví a ver-

-Ni yo a ti- Aquel hombre seguía intacto, igual, tanto que ella se avergonzó de no haberlo reconocido antes, solo sus ropas había cambiado, al parecer el también había adoptado el estilo vaquero en aquellas tierras.

¡Fascinante! Pensé. Sin saberlo me le quede viendo por demasiado tiempo, examinando los estragos del tiempo en él ¿La guerra lo había cambiado tanto como a mí? ¿Sería el mismo que conocí? Él notó mi mirada examinadora y por fin cerró el libro. Me miró se dio cuenta que veía directo a esos cascabeles con los que nos había puesto a prueba antes a Naruto Sasuke y a mi, y sonrió

-Vámonos de este lugar ¿quieres?

**Ella vio mis espuelas de plata **

**y dijo: "Vamos a pasar el rato…**

Él no pareció convencerse, había una razón por la que Sakura se había ido de la aldea eso estaba claro y aunque Kakashi no sabía cuál había sido esa razón entendía que para la joven era necesario encontrar alguna especie de paz, de equilibrio. Ambos tenían sus razones y él no estaba seguro de que algún tipo de recuerdo pudiera llegar a ser beneficioso para alguno de ellos

…**Y te daré vino de verano"**

-Anda- Le apremió ella guiñándole un ojo seductoramente. Se acercó hacia él, y se inclinó para verlo cara a cara, él tuvo una vista generosa del nacimiento de los senos de la chica - Tengo algo más fuerte que cualquier cosa de en este bar.- Y él consiguió levantarse de la mesa sin poner peros. Ella pasó por la mesa que originalmente ocupaba, dejó algo de dinero y ambos salieron.

…

Él la siguió un largo trecho a las afueras del pueblo, donde la vegetación comenzaba, las ramas se alzaban imponentes hacia el cielo cubriéndolo casi por completo, sólo dejando unos pocos rayos filtrarse. Llevaban un par de horas caminando y el atardecer comenzó a bajar al igual que el calor, el atardecer traía consigo un frescor que rayaba en el frío. Pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ella seguía fumando y cantando a pedazos y él solo leía y caminaba a su lado.

Sakura había cambiado en todo ese tiempo, era más alta y más esbelta, de figura más delicada y fina, y cuando el viento soplo –y sólo entonces- Kakashi pudo reparar en que ahora la joven llevaba el cabello largo y terso hasta la cadera.

Sakura se había vuelto toda una mujer, de porte delicado pero de figura dadivosa, caderas semi-generosas con largas piernas, cintura reducida hasta niveles poco sanos, y unos senos bastante agradables a la vista. Ciertamente todos aquellos detalles encajaban perfectamente con aquella dulce cara, con esas inocentes facciones y esos enigmáticos ojos gatunos, cristalinos y verdosos enmarcados por esas nuevas ojeras oscuras

Sakura era joven, realmente preciosa, y por primera vez Kakashi pudo notar ese aire de seguridad en los gestos de la chica, esa libertad exhalando de sus poros, esa sensualidad y magnetismo emanando de su ser con cada paso. Esa niña temerosa y llorona, se había transformado radicalmente dejando ese recuerdo borroso en el tiempo y había sustituido indudablemente la imagen que Kakashi pudiera tener de ella. Esta Sakura era mucho más atrayente, él quería estar con ella sin importarle que solo caminaran sin rumbo

Cuando por fin ella se cansó se sentó cerca de un árbol y Kakashi se inclinó a su lado

Ella sacó una botella transparente de entre sus cosas y se la mostró a Kakashi

- Fresas, cerezas…- dijo pausadamente y enumeró todas y cada una de las cosas, mirando con fervor la botellita aquella. -…y el beso de un ángel en primavera- Ella le guiñó un ojo.- Esos son los ingredientes ¿Sabes? Es un vino de la cosecha de verano

"**Quítate tus espuelas de plata **

**y ayúdame a pasar el tiempo…**

Le acercó un poco más la botella para que pudiera apreciar su contenido, por supuesto que él no se creyó ni por un momento la anécdota de Sakura "un ángel" rió ante la idea, pero igual le causó curiosidad, parecía un típico vino tinto desgastando por una mala cosecha, apenas pareciéndose a un intento de vino rosado, pero Kakashi era curioso y quiso probarlo, eso ni en broma podía ser más fuerte que el whisky del bar. Para cuando él intentó tomar la botella entre sus manos ella se lo negó

-Ah ah- dijo ella señalándole con el dedo- Aún no es hora, _sensei_. . Y con esa última palabra le había provocado escalofrío a lo largo de toda la columna vertebral a aquel hombre que lo llamará "sensei" tenía tanto morbo que apenas y pudo volver a regular su respiración.

-Debes contarme primero una historia. –prosiguió ella y tomó del vino como si de agua se tratará-Una buena o no cuenta- Sentenció

…**Y te daré mi vino de verano"**

Kakashi accedió, no sabía por donde comenzar así que le contó como estaban todos en la aldea, todo era bastante "estable" allá. Sakura se sintió melancólica en el fondo se alegraba porque reinara la paz en su aldea natal, sin embargo sintió un vacío al saber que la vida seguía su curso natural sin ella. El tiempo no se había detenido sólo porque ella no estuviera.

Eso no importaba, ahora estaba ahí junto a Kakashi, y el tiempo se había detenido un rato para ella, sólo para que él pudiera contarle sus historias

Sakura quiso saber más… y le dio vino.

El sabor era dulzón y tremendamente refrescante, en verdad tenía ese gusto a mmm ¿frutos rojos? El líquido se deslizo suavemente por sus labios hasta encontrar camino en el estómago del peliplata donde se volvió fuego puro. Pero le agrado. Sakura tenía razón, era bastante fuerte

En mucho tiempo Sakura no se había sentido tan segura y desinhibida con nadie, la verdad es que había estado muy sola, se había apartado del mundo por voluntad propia, ella sabía que podía permanecer sola sin perderse en el abismo de la oscuridad, pero estar así tan cerca de alguien, sentirse tan cómoda a su lado, era agradable, nostálgico, se sentía totalmente…bien. No quería que ese momento terminara nunca

Ella siguió curiosa e interesada en la bellísima forma que tenía Kakashi de contar historias así que siguió interrogándolo, mientras el cielo se cubría de estrellas.

Ese hombre se había aparecido ante ella como una ilusión producida por la mente, y su presencia le ofrecía consuelo. Seguía igual de enigmático que siempre, y solo ahora –quizá debido al vino- un poco, solo un poco más abierto a una conversación. Se había vuelto quizá un poco más musculoso, lo comprobó al tocarlo, sus ojos estaban un tanto cansados, pero aún conservaba esa aura sexy y desinteresada que siempre poseyó. Él, "Hatake Kakashi", era todo un hombre en la extensión de la palabra

Él le contó como es que dejó Konoha, ella se asombro, él le contó también como fue que se convirtió en gennin, sus primeras misiones, y sin darse apenas cuenta, mientras ella le daba más y más vino, él iba develando cada vez más su alma

**Mis ojos se pusieron pesados **

**y mis labios no podían hablar**

Él la miraba como una hermosa visión, con sus facciones finas, y su desbocada risa cantarina, sus preciosos ojos verdes engatusándolo sin pausa. Se sintió caer poco a poco en un poderoso embrujo. Para cuando el portador del sharingan izquierdo detuvo un momento su relato y quiso aferrarse a la realidad, el piso se movió. Sí, y todo daba tantas vueltas que le fue difícil seguir respirando con normalidad. Se reconoció a si mismo sentado en el suelo recargando su espalda en un frondoso árbol que cubría entera su persona con sus largas hojas, pero no solo a él sino también a una dulce joven que se aferraba a su torso, a sus brazos en un abrazo, una caricia, un mimo casi intimo. Ella le miraba atenta a que siguiera su historia

¿Cuándo se había acercado ella tanto? Él se sonrojo porque sin quererlo se daba cuenta de sus formas de mujer. Se avergonzó, pero ¿De qué? Estaba perdiendo el hilo de la realidad

**Traté de levantarme, **

**pero no pude encontrar mis pies**

Trató de reincorporarse, ese vino le estaba haciendo daño, empezaba a no recordar cómo es que él también había abrazado a la joven con su brazo izquierdo, cuando había decidido estrujarla contra sí con tanta posesividad, cuando había decido recargarse en aquel árbol, qué es lo que había hablado.

Pero en aquellos momentos donde el mundo te traiciona sus pies no le respondieron y sólo logro caer en el sitio exacto donde había estado sentado. Se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos tratando de evitar que su cordura se le escapara, pero estaba siendo inútil todo intento por mantener sus sentidos

**Ella me tranquilizó **

**con una frase poco familiar**

La joven lo miró con ternura y comprensión, se acercó a él tan protectoramente como antes, y tomó sus confundidas manos y las besó suavemente

-Shh tranquilo, Kakashi- Ella nunca lo había llamado así antes

-No puedo…- comenzó a decir él pero la frase se desvaneció incompleta en el aire

-Quédate conmigo - le sonrió ella

La joven quiso ofrecerle más vino pero esta vez él era incapaz de aguantar el horrible mareo del que era presa por intentar levantarse, ella se sentó a horcadas sobre aquel hombre y tomó un sorbo de vino entre sus labios, los juntó suavemente con los de él e hizo que éste bebiera a través de ella ese delicioso néctar

**Y entonces ella me dio más vino de verano**

Él volvió a beber pero ya no hubo más historias, que forma tan extraordinaria de beber, se sintió tan joven, tan vivo, tan lleno de vida, que era toda una tortura no poder moverse a su antojo. Era como si una neblina hubiese nublado sus emociones, cosa que sin embargo lo mantenía alerta de todo cuanto acontecía, ahí a la expectativa, como un público que no participa del todo en la obra

"**Quítate tus espuelas de plata **

**y ayúdame a pasar el tiempo…**

-Extraño Konoha ¿sabes?- la joven se entristeció un poco- te extraño a ti, el tiempo que pasaba con el equipo siete.

La cabeza le daba vueltas al hombre, conservaba perfectamente el buen juicio, pero era como si su cuerpo estuviera anestesiado y no pudiera moverlo, ¿Por qué a Sakura no le pasaba lo mismo? Ella también había bebido bastante y ahora lo que lo pensaba ¿Por qué no se había acabado aún la botella?

La miró, sólo entonces puso atención a su figura, era realmente hermosa, con sus mechones rebeldes, con su sonrisa sincera, con ese aura de sencillez tan puro, esos cristalinos ojos de gruesas pestañas

-Aunque supongo que lo que más extraño es sentirme parte de algo- Le sonrió de nuevo, bebió más vino y le hizo beber más a él. Fue entonces cuando el peliplateado se dio cuenta de cuánto le gustaban sus besos, de lo frágil que era su figura, de las formas curvilíneas que había adoptado.- Extraño sentir- susurró ella

-Hace…calor- logró articular el peliplata. Ella no dijo nada, solo asintió, poco a poco le quitó la ropa, muy lenta y tortuosamente al ninja, ella también comenzó a quitarse la blusa, él se sorprendió, no era lo que él había implicado. Lo abrazó, se sentía tan natural estar con él

Una coqueta sonrisa fue la única respuesta que ella le dio

…**Y te daré mi vino de verano"**

Ella lo besó sin vino en los labios, con más pasión, con más soltura y las antes anestesiadas manos del shinobi comenzaron a cobrar vida, le recorrieron la cintura, la besó con frenesí, con necesidad…con sed

¡Cuánto la había extrañado! y apenas se había dado cuenta ¿Cómo es que pudo sobrevivir todos estos años sin ella?

Nunca sintió una necesidad tan grande por estar con alguien, quería estrujarla tan cerca de él que nadie pudiera separarlos de nuevo, quería besar cada parte de su ser hasta que su sabor quedará impregnado para siempre en sus labios, quería respirar su aroma hasta que éste se volviera familiar e inseparable en sus recuerdos

La quería a toda ella, todas esas sonrisas rotas, su seguridad, su fuerza, su coraje…su soledad. Y le besó cada centímetro de piel, se unió tantas veces a ella y ninguna le bastó, quería más, más…desesperadamente más

**Cuando desperté,**

**el sol brillaba en mis ojos**

La bruma del sueño de levantó poco a poco…Los inclementes rayos del sol, lo cegaron a pesar de estar aún con los ojos cerrados, el calor había vuelto su piel ligeramente pegajosa. Le dolía la cabeza y casi todo el cuerpo, sintió escocer sus ojos cuando los abrió.

Aquella había sido una noche preciosa, hacía mucho tiempo que no se había sentido tan cercano a alguna persona. Hacía mucho que no había necesitado con tanta desesperación a nadie

Pero ¡Dios que jaqueca!

En su mochila seguro tenía algo para aquel terrible dolor de cabeza, comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas. Sólo tenía sus vaqueros puestos, así que su cinturón tendría que estar cerca de sus demás pertenencias.

Pero pudo notar que en su cinturón ya no estaban aquellos cascabeles plateado que tan buenos recuerdos le traían ¿Se le habrían caído? Oh y aquel maldito dolor de cabeza

**Mis espuelas de plata se habían ido,**

**mi cabeza se sentía el doble de su tamaño**

Un poco más lejos de aquel desastre, en su mochila, faltaban apenas unos céntimos ¿Por qué un ladrón se llevaría una cantidad de dinero tan insignificante? ¿Un ladrón? Pensó alarmado ¡Sakura!

Intentó hacer reaccionar a su instinto ninja, y activó el sharingan, pero no había rastro de Sakura, de su chakra o de alguien cercano.

Rebuscó cerca del lugar en busca de alguna pista, y regreso al árbol donde había estado, ahí al lado de donde había dormido, había una botella transparente, un flash vino a él y la recordó como la botella de la que Sakura y él habían estado bebiendo. Dentro tenía un pequeño papel, la puso de cabeza, era de ella…

**Ella tomó mis espuelas de plata,**

**un dólar y un centavo**

"_¿Recuerdas nuestra prueba como equipo con los cascabeles? Yo no la he olvidado, fue el día en que conocí a mi familia. Gracias Kakashi, por los bellos recuerdos. Por recordarme mi antiguo hogar._

_P.D: supongo que ahora que tengo los cascabeles me debías un almuerzo ;)"_

El hombre entendía ahora porque le faltaba ese dinero, y recordó a aquella dulce niña en sus inicios de ninja.

La cabeza no dejó de taladrarle, ahora eso era lo de menos su corazón sintió un vacío enorme, así de repente… ¿Dónde estaría Sakura? ¿Por qué no se había quedado? ¿Qué sería ahora de ella? ¿La volvería a ver?

Sakura ya no era aquella chiquilla que él había conocido, ahora era una mujer libre, ese era el camino que había escogido, no atarse a algo que pudiera ser arrebatado de sus manos, sin interesar cuando le importe. Porque nadie la volvería a dejar, él lo sabía perfectamente porque ese era el mismo camino que él había tomado

Kakashi se tocó los labios, y sonrió del lado

"fresas, cerezas y el beso de un ángel" -eso era lo que ella había dicho- Todo sobre aquel vino era verdad

**Y me dejó con más ganas **

**de vino de verano**

.

.

.

Suspiró ahora él debía partir en busca del ladrón del jarrón de jade

Xx

Xx

Fin

Xx

Es difícil querer a alguien tan libre ¿No? No se pude atar, lo único más difícil que querer a alguien libre…es ser ese alguien, por más que quieras, sabes que no puedes quedarte

Bueno aquí una historia más XD waaa Por favor háganme saber que les pareció. Saluditos!

2014-08-13 ;)


End file.
